Crack Cosplay
by randomtuna13
Summary: Saat para blasteran akhirnya bisa terhubung ke jaringan komunikasi dan internet tanpa terdeteksi oleh para monster, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?


**Crack Cosplay**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **Warning :**

AR! (Anggap semua ramalan tujuh dan ramalan-ramalan yang lainnya tidak ada, demigod hidup _cukup_ nyaman)

.

.

.

.

 _All hail Leo Valdez._

Itu adalah nama _wi-fi_ yang baru saja dipasang di sekitar perkemahan blasteran. Tentu saja, si pemasang adalah Leo Valdez sendiri, konselor senior kabin Hephaestus. Bukannya Leo mau pamer atau apa, tapi jika bukan karena dia yang berhasil menemukan cara memblokir suar ayo-tangkap-aku-para-monster yang selalu dipancarkan setiap anak setengah dewata saat menggunakan alat komunikasi, tentu para pekemah akan jadi masyarakat gagap teknologi selamanya.

Dan satu kata untuk itu : Ew.

Perkemahan Blasteran 'kan punya Leo. Dan Paman Leo selalu punya cara untuk membawa kebahagiaan untuk anak-anak malang di sini. Paman Leo yang luar biasa tampan ini mengenalkan suatu keajaiban yang bernama _internet_.

Internet bisa berarti banyak bagi para blasteran. Tidak hanya bagi para blasteran Yunani saja. Dengan teknologi yang diciptakan Leo, artinya komunikasi lintas-daerah menjadi mungkin. Seluruh blasteran di seluruh dunia bisa saling terhubung. _Wow, Leo Valdez memang pahlawan semua orang,_ gadis-gadis akan berdecak kagum saat mengetahui Paman Leo yang luar biasa tampan inilah yang menjadi pelopor komunikasi antar demigod setelah sekian lama terisolir antara satu sama lain.

Itu tujuan awalnya.

Sekarang, dengan adanya subsidi perangkat dari Chiron dan Pak D (dan sedikit protes keras dari para pekemah, mengingat ini mungkin saja saatnya untuk lebih memanfaatkan teknologi demi kebaikan para demigod), jadilah setiap kabin memiliki fasilitas komunikasinya tersendiri. Tentu saja, Kabin Hephaestus yang paling lengkap.

Masalahnya, jika kau menggabungkan kata _internet_ dengan demigod _remaja_ hasilnya bukanlah konsolidasi blasteran seluruh dunia.

Samasekali bukan.

.

.

.

"Percy menggunggah video baru lagi!"

Travis dan Connor Stoll muncul sembari mengacung-acungkan sebuah I-Pad tipe terbaru. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan barang seharga beberapa karung stroberi itu. Dan tidak ada yang peduli jika itu berkaitan dengan Stoll bersaudara.

"Video baru!"

Tyson, saudara seayah Percy Jackson berteriak dengan gembira. Semua pekemah yang sedang menikmati hari bebas langsung tertarik. Sejak internet menjadi bagian dari para blasteran di perkemahan, semua orang langsung terbiasa dengan hal ajaib itu. Bukan perkara sulit bagi para remaja hiperaktif untuk mempelajari ketertinggalan teknologi mereka. Dalam seminggu saja, hampir seluruh pekemah menguasai segala hal di dunia maya itu. Termasuk media sosial.

Percy Jackson bukan orang baru dalam hal ini. Ia sudah lama memimpikan memiliki saluran pribadinya di _platform_ berbagi video, Youtube. Sekarang, setelah Leo Valdez berhasil membawa keajaiban internet yang aman, impiannya itu bukan jadi sekedar impian lagi. Kini, ia rajin mengembangkan sayap di dunia per- _youtube-_ an. Silakan cek _channel_ Percy Jackson yang diberinya nama : dampercyjackson.

"Apa judulnya?" Ellen Lou dari kabin Hecate bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Ia termasuk barisan penonton tetap _channel_ Percy.

"Ha, coba cek : _How To Insult Demigods,_ " kata salah satu pekemah dari kabin yang sama.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, serombongan pekemah dari kabin Hecate sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton video unggahan Percy Jackson. Reaksi itu bekerja seperti reaksi kimia. Berantai. Sekali muncul, maka akan merambah pada yang lain. Tak perlu mengandalkan bantuan _ads_ atau sebagainya, video Percy sudah ditonton lebih dari ratusan kali sejak pertama kali dirilis.

Dan satu-satunya yang merasa kesal karena ini adalah Leo Valdez.

Piper McLean baru saja datang padanya dengan mata berair dan perut kram sembari menyodorkan ponselnya. Leo sempat berpikir macam-macam, sampai ia tahu bahwa Piper samasekali tidak sedang menangis karena sembelit. Ia baru saja tertawa sampai menangis. Karena sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya.

Leo menyambar ponsel itu. Dan dua menit kemudian, video yang kira-kira jika dirangkum berisi cara-cara memancing amarah demigod itu sudah membuatnya merah padam.

Bagaimana bisa ini disebut lucu?

Memang, sih, bagian Poseidon dan lelucon air tawarnya cukup oke, dan sindiran terhadap _make-up_ Aphrodite lumayan juga. Tapi, apa yang dibilang Percy di videonya tentang Hephaestus?

Parah banget. Masa' sih Kepala Konselor Kabin Tiga itu tega mengatai ayahnya kakek moyang Transformer dan Robocop? Itu 'kan penghinaan!

"Leo, kau _nggak_ ketawa." Piper melirik sahabatnya. Leo mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa ketawa? Ini penghinaan!" Ia membalas dengan nada tinggi. Gadis keturunan Indian-Cherokee itu terkesiap kaget. Kekagetan lalu berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Ini 'kan memang tujuan video itu?" Piper menunjuk judul videonya. "Dan Leo, sejak kapan kau jadi mudah tersinggung?"

Leo mencebikkan bibir. Sesungguhnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa marah hanya karena hal sesepele itu. Piper benar, Leo jadi mudah tersinggung akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering membentak orang dan menjawab dengan sinis saat ditanya. Padahal bukan begitu adat Leo. Ia adalah tipe orang yang bisa menertawakan hal yang paling tidak lucu sekalipun. Leo bahkan tidak keberatan dijadikan bahan candaan.

Tapi, kenapa ia harus merasa kesal?

"Jangan-jangan…"

Piper berdehem, ia melihat pada Leo dengan pandangan hati-hati. Sengaja dihentikan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan, membuat Leo mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan-jangan?" tanyanya. Piper menyeringai, antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal.

"Jangan-jangan kau iri?"

 _Hah?_

.

.

.

"Tidak tidur, Leo?" Jake Mason melongok ke bilik tempat Leo sedang melamun. Ia tengah menghadap seperangkat komputer lengkap. Yang ditanya mendadak mengibaskan kepala, kembali ke kenyataan.

"Apa—oh, belum, aku masih harus mengubah lokasi pemancar sinyal lagi," kata Leo asal-asalan meraih _mouse._ Jake mengangkat alis tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengung komputer dan berbagai suara-suara khas Kabin Sembilan menggantikan kesunyian malam. Bagi Putra Hephaestus, justru suara-suara itu lebih hidup daripada suara-suara kodok, atau jangkrik di malam hari. Seperti Ayahnya, putra-putrinya pun lebih dekat dengan mesin ketimbang alam dan makhluk hidup.

Pikiran Leo berkelana. Ia memikirkan ucapan Piper tadi siang. _Leo sejak kapan kau jadi mudah tersinggung?_ Leo sendiri tidak tahu. Ia tidak biasa menanggapi sebuah lelucon dengan keras seperti ini. Jelas video baru Percy hanyalah sebuah gurauan, jadi kenapa Leo harus marah?

 _Karena dia menyindir Ayahmu?_ Hati kecilnya bertanya. Leo nyaris mengiyakan, sampai ada suara di kepalanya menyela. _Tapi kau pernah menyebut Dewa lain dengan nama yang sama menyinggungnya 'kan? Kau pernah menyebut Ayah Percy, Dewa Little Mermaid._

"Benar juga," katanya tanpa sadar. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu membuat Leo kesal. Toh, motto hidup Leo adalah hidup dan tertawalah, bahkan jika hidupmulah leluconnya. Kenapa dia sekarang jadi kehilangan selera humor sih?

 _Ting!_

Komputer yang dihadapnya berdenting. Itu adalah efek suara untuk peringatan ada pesan yang masuk. Mirip yang ada di kafe internet manusia fana. Fasilitas yang memungkinkan _client_ berhubungan dengan _server_ dengan pesan instan.

" _Captain Leo, you've received one message from Cabin Three."_

Begitu tulisan yang terpampang di depannya. Kabin Tiga… _Kabin Percy Jackson?_ Leo menatap pesan itu tak percaya. Agak terburu, ia mengarahkan kursor ke ikon amplop dan mengkliknya.

.

* * *

 _ **[Client 5 – Cabin Three]**_ _to_ _ **[Server – Captain Leo]**_

 _Message :_

 _Halo, Leo! Kuharap aku tak menganggumu._

 _Aku belum sempat menemuimu untuk mengatakan ini dan karena kau sepertinya selalu tampak sibuk di dalam markas besarmu, maka aku memutuskan mengirim pesan._

 _Aku sungguh berterimakasih pada temuanmu yang hebat ini. Jika bukan karenamu, pasti Perkemahan Blasteran akan jadi Perkemahan Paling Buta Internet sepanjang sejarah—betapa memalukannya, ya 'kan?_

 _Kau tidak hanya membantu seluruh pekemah, tapi kau juga membantuku. Bahkan jika boleh kukatakan, sangat membantuku. Aku sudah lama ingin memiliki akun_ Youtube _. Aku dulu tak pernah mengerti kenapa Ibuku menolak membelikanku laptop atau ponsel. Kupikir karena masalah keuangan. Aku selalu bermimpi ingin memiliki_ channel _sendiri dan bisa menjadikan itu sebagai tempatku mengekspresikan diri. Mimpi kecil itu sempat memudar sejak aku tahu blasteran dan_ gadget _tidak ditakdirkan bersama._

 _Tapi KAU MEWUJUDKANNYA!_

 _Kau mewujudkan mimpiku dengan membuat fasilitas internet anti-monster ini. Aku ingin selalu menemuimu dan mengatakannya langsung padamu. Tapi, seperti yang Piper bilang padaku, kau begitu sibuk. Dan di Kabin Hephaestus, hanya kau yang paling mengerti segala macam hal tentang internet ini._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, Leo. Tapi aku sungguh sangat ingin kau tahu, bahwa temuanmu telah membantu seseorang mencapai mimpi kecil mereka. Dan seseorang itu aku._

 _Terima kasih :)_

 _Salam damai dari bumi,_

 _Percy J._

* * *

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Kalian serius akan melakukan ini?" Nico memandang kedua orang yang sedang berbagai seringaian yang sama itu dengan ngeri. Nico, merasa ngeri. Ha. Lelucon yang bagus. Ia adalah Putra dari Seluruh Kengerian Di Muka Bumi, dan sekarang ia sendiri merasa ngeri.

Tapi, jangan salahkan Nico. Semua orang juga akan merasa ngeri, bila dua blasteran paling usil di dunia berkolaborasi.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyiapkan ini?" Leo melempar senyum lebarnya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti parabola mini dengan pegangan.

"Santai saja, ini 'kan untuk bersenang-senang." Di sebelah Leo, Percy mengatur _handy-cam_ di atas tripod. Putra Poseidon itu melirik pada Will Solace yang sedang berkutat dengan properti buatan Kabin Enam. "Will juga akan menjadi bagian video ini, kok."

Pipi Nico dirambati semburat merah muda. Pacarnya, Will, mencubit pelan pipi sang putra Hades dengan gemas.

"Ini ide paling bagus yang pernah kudengar, tahu," katanya sambil tertawa. Nico memalingkan muka, tidak menjawab.

Dari arah lain, Annabeth dan Piper mendekat dengan beberapa pakaian di tangan. Semuanya adalah toga berwarna ungu khas kaum Romawi. Keduanya tampak puas saat merentangkan pakaian itu.

"Ini keren banget, aku akan jadi Reyna 'kan?" kata Piper menggoda Jason yang sedang duduk mengamati dari kejauhan. Yang digoda melempar senyum canggung.

Annabeth mendekati Percy dan mengambil alih _handy-cam_ itu. "Oke, Otak Ganggang, serahkan ini padaku."

Percy tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Annabeth, lalu beranjak mendekati Leo yang sedang mengarahkan alat pengaman sinyal buatannnya. Ditepuknya bahu sang Putra Hephaestus.

"Terima kasih, ya?"

Leo menoleh dengan ngeri. "Duh, Bung! Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu! Lihat, radar monsterku tidak bisa mendeteksi dengan baik jika diganggu sinyal-sinyal emosional!"

Percy tersenyum, penuh pengertian. Ia menepuk tangannya, meminta seluruh perhatian para kru yang sudah dikumpulkannya.

"Oke, jadi, para blasteran—" Ia melirik Leo. "—apa judul video kita hari ini?"

.

.

.

.

Leo tersenyum sendiri saat memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada video rekaman mereka tadi siang yang tengah dieditnya. Ia kadang lupa bahwa bekerja sama lebih menyenangkan daripada bekerja sendiri. Dan bekerja sama artinya belajar untuk menghargai pendapat masing-masing orang dan tidak egois.

 _Atau iri hati._

Leo menyeringai. Piper benar, ia tidak seharusnya iri pada Percy Jackson. Karena jika bukan karena Leo, tentunya Percy Jackson tidak akan jadi bintang Youtube seperti sekarang 'kan?

Setelah memastikan hasil akhir video itu sempurna, Leo mengunggahnya lewat akun dampercyjackson. Tidak, Leo samasekali tidak keberatan. Lebih baik diunggah di _channel_ yang jelas sudah banyak _subscriber_ -nya. Leo sendiri tidak berniat mengejar kepopularitasan yang sama.

Setelah videonya terunggah, untuk sejenak Leo berpikir mau memilih judul apa untuk video kali ini.

 _Kau yang pilih judulnya saja, jika tidak keberatan._

 _Sungguh?_

 _Yap._

Tersenyum, tangan Leo berlarian di papan ketik, mengincar huruf dan angka merangkai titel.

 _Crack Cosplay : Percy Jackson and Co._

Ya, rasanya lumayan bagus.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **a/n :**

Ini tadinya mau buat entri takabur tapi dibatalin karena gak selesai2 /orz

Btw, saya nemu video fanmade lucu banget di yutub, yang menginspirasi fik ini. Saya lupa, uploader-nya siapa, tapi bisa search dengan kata kunci : [CRACK COSPLAY] Percy Jackson 1 / [CRACK COSPLAY] Percy Jackson 2.

Sumpah bikin ngakak XD


End file.
